Bloody love
by Maelstrom-claymore
Summary: Altered version of Naruto Movie Five-Blood Prison. One shot-possible later chapters. Naruto X Ryuzetsu Rated M for later, but only T-rated content.


_**Alright, if anyone is reading this because you have me on author alert, I'm sorry I haven't updated the blonde Ashikabi in over a week. I'm currently working on it, and am about at 2,000 words for the chapter. I got a little bit of writers block so I'm trying to get this out of my system. Knowing me, this will probably end up being another story…oh, what the hell.**_

-Naruto Movie Five-Blood Prison-

Uzumaki Naruto could be described as someone who could always be found with a smile plastered on their face. Currently, that everlasting smile was nowhere to be found on his normally curved upwards mouth. In replace of that smile was a furious snarl, which foreshadowed the predicament he found himself in.

It all started with him being captured by Yamato in the Hokage's office, under accusation of murdering multiple foreign Shinobi, and an assassination attempt on the Yondaime Raikage. He was sent to a prison called Hozukijo otherwise known as the 'Blood prison', and had his chakra sealed by the warden Mui. Now if this wasn't bad enough, he was almost raped by the guards, thrown into a cramped cell, leading up to him nearly being killed multiple times in the first few days of him being there. After being thrown into solitude a couple of times, he gained the respect of his fellow prisoners, while he picked up on a helpful tip from an unknown man, saying if he could kill Mui, the chakra seal on his body would disappear.

Devising several plans on how to do so, he ended up nearly escaping the prison, until he fell into a Maelstrom despite how ironic it was, and was saved by a woman named Ryuzetsu. After coming to some sort of an agreement with the pale eyed woman, who was a secret ANBU from Kusagakure, they concocted a plan to stop Mui and his plan to use the 'Box of Ultimate Bliss'.

All was good until 'the box of Ultimate Bliss' revived Mui's son Muku, only for the pale teen to mortally wound his father. After this surprising action, Muku was reabsorbed into the box, forming a monstrous bio-weapon like creature, who started going ape-shit. After this, the Konoha 11, their senseis, Yamato, and multiple Kumogakure Shinobi appeared and started combating the monster. However, nobody could manage to hit the age old monster, and even Gamabunta said something about it being able to read your mind. After everything that had happened to Naruto in the past month, he finally reached his breaking point.

* * *

Glaring evilly at the monster, Naruto brandished a pair of kunai and sent them flying at the black demon. To everyone's surprise, the kunai hit their mark, allowing Naruto to form the tiger hand seal, setting off the explosive tags on the kunai. The semi-large explosion caused 'Satori' to stumble backwards, which gave Naruto enough time to jump in the air. With a roar, Naruto's eyes flashed a deadly crimson; however this went unnoticed as Satori swatted the blonde away like a fly.

Being sent up multiple miles in the sky, Naruto positioned himself straight, and held his hands above his head. A swirling purple Rasengan started forming in his palms, slowly growing in size and changing shape. Once Naruto reached the peak of his flight, the Rasengan had changed into a crimson Rasenshuriken, tripling the size of a normal one, and emanating an aura of death. With a mighty heave, the Uzumaki sent the Bijuu powered S-ranked Kinjutsu towards the Earth below, cutting through the storming clouds.

When everyone saw the bloody red star falling out of the sky, they knew to get the hell out of the way as fast and as far away as possible. With a formidable hiss, the super powered Rasenshuriken crashed into Satori, causing a magnificent explosion of red hued chakra. It took a good two minutes for everything to clear out, and right around that time Naruto landed with heavy thud, panting heavily, his iris' still tainted red.

Unconsciously, everyone let out a sigh of relief when the crater showed nothing but disintegrated rubble. It wasn't until a sudden tremor of the ground the Uzumaki realized the danger he was in, but by then, it was already too late.

Multiple tendrils shot out of the ground, impaling him and Ryuzetsu who appeared in front of him in a protective manner. With wide eyes, Naruto watched as the light haired woman slumped motionlessly forward, her blood slowly creeping down the tendril mixing with his.

*Lub dub*

*Lub dub*

*Tha-dump*

***THA-DUMP***

***THADUMP-THADUMP-THADUMP***

His heart racing, a steady drop in his stomach weighing him down, and a slight snap coming from his mind, Naruto whispered "No…" Satori sprouted out from the ground, its obelisk like teeth were pulled upward showing it was grinning. It cackled _"Hehe, I can feel it now…your fear! I relish in it, let it consume you, swallow you hole, I WANT TO FEEL ALL OF IT HEHEHEHE!" _

Gritting his teeth, the Namikaze grabbed the tendril in front of Ryuzetsu and twisted it apart. Dropping from the air, he landed in a hard kneel, Ryuzetsu in his arms, blood gushing wildly from his mortally fatal wound. Sputtering in pain, Naruto bit his lip, but suddenly froze when he heard a weak feminine voice "N-Naruto…?"

Quickly glancing down, he saw it was Ryuzetsu, her eyes were glossed over and blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth. The blonde choked out "S-stop…you need to rest…" She continued in her weak tone "I-I…feel…s-so…c…old…"

Tears threatened to spill from his scarlet eyes, but he gripped her hand tightly and proclaimed softly "Don't worry…you'll be fine…we'll all be fine…"

She gasped softly, and murmured "I w-was never a-afraid…of death…b-but…w…why…why d-do I feel…so scared?"

The blonde forced himself to smile and assured her "Don't be…I told you…we'll get out of this…that's a promise…" Looking back down at the woman cradled in his arms, he saw no response, except her slumping to the side and her eyes closing. The Jinchuuriki whispered "Ryuzetsu? Ryu-san..."

Unbearable sadness and anger overwhelmed Naruto as he finally let his tears fall. Throwing his head upwards to the sky, the blonde bellowed a devastated cry, allowing a wild reddish-orange aura to flicker to life around him. His wounds healed inhumanly fast, the ground shook around him violently, threatening to collapse if the cracking was any indication, and a suffocating Killer intent spread around the area like a plague. In his distress he never noticed the red Yoki seeping into the gaping hole in Ryuzetsu's stomach.

Setting the woman down, the blonde swayed to his feet like a deranged mad man. The crazed Jinchuuriki threw the old demon called Satori a glare that would scare death itself, and gave off a feral roar, causing a demonic visage of a Yoko grinning evilly to appear behind him.

_It was all over in an instant._

Naruto fazed out of existence, only to appear behind Satori, his arm posed in a knifing like posture, and was extended fully. After a moment of hazy silence, Satori let out an incoherent gurgle, before splitting in two, and fading away in a flutter of black particles. The blonde's demonic aura and visage mutely faded away, the fact that the demon was dealt with did nothing to relieve his heavy heart.

Glaring down at the ground, Naruto clenched his hands tightly, ignoring the blood that started to flow freely across his knuckles, and screamed at nothing in particular. Everyone watched on in silence, giving the blonde a moment to morn out of respect. When Naruto felt a small but heavy hand land on his shoulder, he did nothing to even show he recognized it was there.

A weak feminine voice protested "S-stop it baka…you'll hurt your hands…"

With wide eyes, the blonde turned around, his mouth agape, and rasped "Ryu-"

He was to be cut off by a pair of lips gently caressing his own, the only thing the teen could see was the mop silky white hair.

* * *

_**AND CUUUUTTTT! Damn, this is my first ever one-shot. But I probably won't leave it alone and add in another chapter or two.**_

_**What inspired me to write this was the face Ryuzetsu is not in the character list on FF. I was all like 'WHAT THE HELL MAN? Now my writer's-OCD is going **_**to**_** make me do something stupid!'**_

_**Mah, who needs the small details? I hope you enjoy.**_

_**See ya' guys, Maelstrom-Claymore out.**_

Word Count: '1,430'.

Total time devoted to chapter-1 hour 23 minutes.


End file.
